no esperaba que fuera así nuestro amor
by akariharukaze12
Summary: natsumi salia con rococo y goenji con yuri pero un engaño ara que el verdadero amor surja aunque hayan tenido que sufrir por el amor GOENATSU 100%


**Ayudenme!  
>bueno eh aquí con otro fic! ^^<br>todos: bien aprovechas el tiempo antes de entrar a la escuela  
>yo: nooo clases mis narices<br>todos: ¬¬  
>bueno este es un fic de san valentin ^^<br>chicos: nooo  
>chicas: siiii!<br>yo: ¬¬ bueno en este fic aparecerán unas amigas ^^ virgii-chan (virginika14) y alba-chan ^^ (albota rules) espero les guste! ^^**

POV GOENJI  
>Natsumi Raimon la chica mas bella de la escuela tenia una cita y no cualquier cita si no con rococó el chico que "la amaba" pero había otro chico que en realidad la amaba mas que cualquier persona pero ella amaba a rococó no a el, ese chico era nada mas ni nada menos que shuuya goenji el delantero de fuego pero según el nada saldría como el quisiera hasta que..<p>

Vamos natsumi!-grito su mejor amiga desde que había llegado akari endo si la hermana de mamoru endo aunque no se crea mucho, ella le ayudo bastante le enseño a cocinar, y a poder ser mas ella y no tener que ser la que todos esperaban que fuera, ella fue muy amable con natsumi después de todo ella le ayudo con kido, algo me saco de mis pensamientos  
>estoy lista!-grito esa dulce voz que tanto amaba natsumi ella estaba lista pero no era algo que a todos les agradara como a mi a akari no le daba muy buena espina el que vaya con rococó pero ella decía amarlo, cuando salió mis ojos se abrieron de par en par estaba hermosa!<br>que tal?-pregunto  
>hermosa!-dijo akari<br>gracias bueno me voy no quiero llegar tarde ^^-dijo feliz  
>goenji etto.. creo que tu también de verías ir..-dijo cariz baja akari<br>claro-dije yo, con todo esto se me había olvidado el que yo también tenia una "cita" no era con la chica que amaba pero necesitaba despejarme y tratar de olvidarla aunque supiera que no podría-bueno me voy-dije despidiéndome de todos

Pov natsumi

Estaba nerviosa, seria muy importante esta cita rococó dijo que me diría algo importante!, pero bueno tranquilízate natsumi, estará todo.. mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquel chico que también me gustaba no que me encantaba pero, el nunca se fijaría en mi  
>goenji!-grite para su atención en mi mente me maldecía por no callarme<br>ah! Natsumi todavía no vas a tu.. cita-dijo el  
>si pero, quise ir lento reflexionando..-dije cariz baja<br>ah..-dijo el

Nadie Pov

Y tu goenji?-dijo natsumi  
>mm.. no tenia ganas de ir pero no voy a olvidar algo tan "importante"-dijo goenji<br>ah.. claro-dijo natsumi  
>mira hay esta rococó y… yuri?-dijo goenji<br>no imposible!-dijo natsumi pero lo sucedió los vio besándose!  
>natsumi..-dijo goenji pero antes de decir algo natsumi rompió en lagrimas y salió corriendo al Raimon (todos vivian hay por asi decir)<br>natsumi! –gritaron todos al verla entrar corriendo y llorando  
>chicas vamos!-dijo akari hacia Naomi y Akira<br>natsumi?-dijo akari golpeando la puerta de la habitación de natsumi  
>pasen chicas-fue lo único que se escucho<br>mientras natsumi les contaba lo sucedido con goenji

Eres un…. **Para no poner palabras feas colocaremos **baka!-grito hacia rococó  
>pero.. goenji lo puedo explicar –empezo aquella muchacha llamada yuri<br>no me interesa lo que quiero saber es porque este.. baka engaño a natsumi!-dijo furioso  
>te importa mas que tu cita-dijo rococó<br>si! Ella es lo mas importante para mi!-dijo goenji  
>ah! Bueno la engañe porque es una chica muy mimada, una princesita de papa-dijo rococó<br>ah! Fijate te doy un regalo-dijo goenji y luego le golpeo lo mas fuerte en la cara **(golpealo!)**  
>pero que haces?-dijo rococó<br>defender a la persona que mas amo!-dijo goenji  
>y yo que?-pregunto yuri<br>tu eras porque mis amigos me obligaron!-dijo para luego irse

Con natsumi

Chicas vayan a buscar a goenji ahora!-dijo akari  
>claro!-dijeron Naomi y Akira<br>en eso llega aki, endo y kido  
>que le paso?-preguntaron<br>el maldito de rococó la engaño con la cita de goenji-dijo akari  
>como?-dijo aki<br>siempre me dio mala espina ese ¬¬-dijo akari  
>bueno lo que hay que hacer ahora es intentar calmar a natsumi-dijo kido<br>mientras la calmaban Naomi y Akira encontraron a goenji  
>GOENJI!-gritaron<br>chicas! Donde esta natsumi?-dijo goenji  
>en casa, pero un momento!-dijo Akira<br>que?-dijo goenji  
>primero cálmate si natsumi te ve alterado se alterara-dijo Naomi<br>claro..-dijo goenji  
>otro momento-dijo Akira<br>que paso?-dijo goenji  
>lo golpeaste verdad?-dijo Naomi<br>no-dijo mintiendo goenji  
>a mi no me engañas!-dijo Naomi<br>bueno si, si le golpee-dijo goenji  
>gracias-dijo Akira<br>¿Por qué?-dijo goenji  
>porque no tendremos que nosotras romperle la cara a ese maldito!-dijo naomi<br>bueno vamos necesito hablar con ella-dijo goenji  
>si y decirle lo que has hecho y el porqué lo has hecho-dijo Akira<br>claro-dijo goenji  
>cuando llegaron<br>natsumi!-dijo goenji al verla sentada en su cama  
>goenji..-dijo natsumi<br>etto.. chicos vamos-dijo aki y akari  
>claro-dijeron<br>con los que acaban de salir  
>chicas y bueno es obvio goenji lo golpeo?-dijo akari<br>CLARO! NOS AH AHORRADO EL TRABAJO! ^^-dijo Naomi  
>jajjaja-rieron todos<p>

Con natsumi y goenji  
>natsumi estas bien?-pregunto goenji<br>si… eso creo-dijo triste  
>no te preocupes, el no te merecía-dijo poniéndose a la misma altura de ella agachándose<br>p-pero..-dijo natsumi volviendo a llorar  
>calma natsumi no me gusta verte asi-dijo goenji<br>pero no puedo!-dijo natsumi  
>quien dijo que no podías?-dijo goenji y luego la abrazo- tu puedes hacer lo que mas quieras y es mejor si tienes esa bella sonrisa que tanto me gusta en tu rostro-dijo goenji tomando la barbilla de natsumi<br>gracias-dijo natsumi para saltar arriba de el  
>de nada, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!-dijo goenji<br>gracias goenji!-dijo natsumi feliz  
>y sabes que?-dijo goenji<br>que?-dijo natsumi  
>ya le di su merecido a ese maldito-dijo goenji<br>jaja! Me lo suponía-dijo natsumi riéndose  
>sabes el porque lo ice?-pregunto goenji<br>no porque?-dijo natsumi  
>porque te amo y no me gusta verte sufrir-dijo goenji<br>yo también te amo-dijo natsumi  
>y porque me hiciste sufrir saliendo con rococó-dijo goenji<br>porque me daba miedo el que me rechazaras y te burlaras-dijo natsumi  
>mm.. sabes, pensábamos lo mismo-dijo goenji divertido<br>eh?-natsumi no entendía  
>yo también pensaba que me rechazarías-dijo goenji<br>pero no es asi tu eres el hombre que amo goenji-dijo natsumi  
>yo también te amo-dijo goenji-quieres ser mi novia?<br>claro!-dijo natsumi para luego besarlo

**Fin  
>yo: uf! Me esforcé haciendo este <strong> **fic ^^ espero les guste! ^^  
>matta ne!<strong> 


End file.
